


The Storm

by ai_firestarter



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_firestarter/pseuds/ai_firestarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sequel to GlamAssKiddo's Wondering.] Storms are the violence of tension releasing, finally, after months or years of building, years of gathering rage and energy and purpose. And Will Eisen loves nothing better than to be unleashed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlamAssKiddo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamAssKiddo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wondering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232511) by [GlamAssKiddo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamAssKiddo/pseuds/GlamAssKiddo). 



There's something about storms. The powerful, impatient winds. The reckless violence of lightning. The dark clouds roiling in the sky, unbowed by man or god. Storms are threats acted upon, throats torn open, lives set ablaze in the heat of the moment. Storms are Will's father's flesh splitting beneath the axe he mocked his teenage son for wielding.

Storms are the violence of tension releasing, finally, after months or years of building, years of gathering rage and energy and purpose.

And Will Eisen loves nothing better than to be unleashed, the atom bomb sweeping across Brody Kirsch's skin, fingers like daggers rushing along the boy's spine, tongue invading that warm mouth that still tastes like off-brand cola and beef jerky.

Kirsch shudders and gasps in pain as Will rips his wet shirt from his body, the fabric screaming as it comes apart like it's nothing.

He has waited too long, for too many things. For orders and resolutions, for sisters and mothers to acknowledge him, for plans to come together and for permission to watch this boy come apart at the ends of Will's fingers, his mouth open and his eyes closed like he's at prayer, his hands pressed to the wall behind him as his shudders threaten to send him tumbling to his knees.

Instead, Will drops to his own knees, and ducks his head to speak a wordless prayer that leaves Kirsch gasping and muttering and begging like Will's never allowed himself to imagine. He's conquered men like this before, but never like this, never wanting it so badly and denied for so long. Never with such  _wanting_.

Kirsch exhales, slow and stuttering and spent. He slips down, sitting with his back against the wall, his eyes level with his kneeling penitent.

Will kisses him, entwining his fingers with Kirsch's, and the storm recedes.

===

It's still raining when they get up to the roof.

Will sits on the edge, despite Kirsch's half-hearted warnings that it's not safe, and beckons for the boy to join him. Reluctantly, Kirsch sits beside him, closer than he'd have ever done before.

"Uhh... was that... real?" Kirsch looks at Will with a baffled half-grin. "Like... did I just, I mean... I didn't think you, and then I, and I wasn't even sure if--"

So Will kisses him. And Kirsch giggles like a kindergartener waiting for his teacher to sit on an unseen tack, and he's so fucking young and Will can't help but kiss him again, kiss lips that aren't parting because this fool can't stop giggling like he just broke into a candy shop and it's making Will feel wild all over again.

"Brody. It happened. Is that, I mean..." Will curses himself internally. The waves are receding, and with them the force that drove him to answer Brody's call with thunderclaps of his own. His hand, sitting atop the boy's (of course he's a boy, Will is nearly a century old and, right now, feels every second of it), his thumb moving in circular motions against Brody's unmarked skin. "Is this... Did you... want this?"

"Did... you?" Kirsch eyes him, biting his lip and eyes tentative.

Will musters up some of his patented Will charm and smirks, the fire lighting his eyes again. "I asked first, asshole."

And Kirsch laughs and the colour returns to his face. "Well, I guess I kissed you first. Asshole."

Will almost feels his dead heart skip a beat, in a sequence long stilled, as Kirsch and he lock eyes. "And I think I made myself pretty clear after that."

Kirsch looks down at their hands, at Will's thumb moving in circles against his own, and falls silent. He goes a little rigid, his eyes freeze and his jaw juts out. He doesn't meet Will's eyes.

"You know..."

 _Something's wrong_. 

"It's gonna be hard for you to not call me back like usual after this, huh? Considering we live a couple feet apart."

Will blinks. Shakes his head, confused and wounded and  _angry_  as hell.  "What? Kirsch, you kissed me, don't act like I just broke your maidenhead."

"What the fuck  _is_  that, Will? You always-- You know what? Forget it."

Kirsch stands, making a beeline for the door. Will's hands clasped in his lap, ice threading its way through his veins. Then a fire in his belly - mortification, betrayal. "Fuck you."

He stands, turning to Kirsch, rage snapping through his veins like hellhounds, cruelty surging through him. "So this is your legendary loyalty, Brody? Did you get what you want, your taste of the strange? You can cross vampire off your fuck it list, I guess."

A shiver enters Brody's voice, his jaw quivering ever so slightly, unnoticeable to the human eye, as he spits out his angry retort. "Maybe I don't wanna be on your roadkill list, Will. I'm not as stupid as you think I am, I've seen how you treat girls you're done with."

"Then you are a world-class moron, Brody Kirsch." Will closes the gap between them in a moment, one hand clutching the boy's shirt, pulling him closer. Prelude to a fight, preamble to a kiss.

Will watches him. Brody's face, vulnerable as the boy has ever been, and Will's phantom heart beating in his chest like a drum.

"Let me be perfectly clear." Will's lips graze Brody's jaw, fleeting and intimate and warm. "I couldn't give half a fuck about anyone on this earth, any single sad crawling creature on this gods-damned planet... None except you."

Brody exhales.

The side of Brody's mouth twitches into a half-smile. "You're kind of scary, dude."

And before Will can snap back with a defensive comment, Brody's kissing him and his arms are curled around Will's cold, warm body in the kind of embrace he'd never thought he'd earn, and maybe, just maybe, this time, he likes the calm after the storm even better than the event itself.

**Author's Note:**

> The first smut of the Will/Kirsch 'ship! Written as a sequel to the delightful Wondering, and also as a treat to the ever-patient W/K fandom. We are small but mighty!


End file.
